Electronic devices, including mobile phones and other portable devices, are increasingly being upgraded with improvised applications and functionalities. For example, a mobile phone may include a touch-sensitive screen that enables one to interact directly with what is displayed, rather than indirectly with a cursor controlled by a mouse or a touchpad. The touch-sensitive screen can sense fingers, hands, and passive devices such as stylus. Thus, the touch-sensitive screen can be used to activate a function of the electronic device.
In the present systems, activating a function of the electronic devices by a double tap using an accelerometer has been proposed for many mobile phones. However, in existing conventional systems, extensive studies in feature prototype have shown that it is extremely difficult to achieve low falsing in certain cases, such as, while the mobile phone is in pocket, car cradle, etc. In other words, falsing is hard to overcome in certain cases, for example, in the car cradle, because the accelerometer alone cannot distinguish finger tap and periodic motion generated from a rough road.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for activating a function of the electronic device on detecting a real double tap and thus avoiding falsing.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.